Cured Perfection
by IyazumiScarlet
Summary: To the other's they assume the live of a god is tough but perfect all the same. The thing is that's true..for those who are not sinned. KiddLiz


Kidd's Eye's shot open as he sprang up in his bed barely stopping his own scream. He let out a sigh as he looked to the clock at his left tempted to look right out of habit. It read 7:30 in the same glowing red numbers as all electric clock and he was tempted to go back to sleep but he didn't fell like facing more of his dream today so he decided against it. The girl wouldn't be up till 8 so he just got out of bed And ran a shower the water boiling as he liked it. Just as quick as he was in though he was out his pale skin full of red blotches. With the water running he hadn't heard someone enter his room so he just walked out of his bathroom in a pair of dark jeans and a towel over his head to dry wet black and white locks. It was Liz and she couldn't stop the red that lightly dusted her cheeks. " L-Liz? What are you doing in here?" Kidd asked confused. "Well I heard the water running and got up because your never up this early. Is everything Alright" She asked in return. Kidd bit his lip towel sliding down to this neck " No, I'm fine." Liz could tell her way passed a little White lie but if he doesn't want to tell them she would push. He could tell her when he feels like it.

There was a loud Bang! Followed by a light groan signaling Patti was awake. " I got it. You.. You just get dressed." Liz said stopping him mid stride as she quickly left the room. Shaking his head Kidd grabbed a familiar all White key necklace with a light blue gem At the key's base and slipped it under his dark red shirt. Today they where just going to hand out and play some basketball so no need to wear a suit. Not bothering to put on his shoe's Kidd left the room to the smell of waffles downstairs. With a yawn he quickly made it downstairs "Well your sure quick" he commented as he entered the kitchen. "Morning Kidd~" Patti greeted happily from the table munching on some of her favorite marshmallow cereal. It was then he smile lightly as he always did during time like this. Just him and his girls.

Spirit sighed lazily walking down the hall to the death room. Though usually he was only there when Maka had a mission. Luckily the walk was short but he was surprised to find stein there as well. "Lord?" spirit questioned "Ah, there you are spirit." Lord death said voice not very cheery.

"You called us for" spirit trailed off.

"Ah yes Well I wanted you two to do me a light favor" Spirit took on a nervous look. "Now it's not bad. I have something to take care of so I want you to keep an eye on Kidd for me." Lord death explained seriously. "Why?" Stein inquired, they didn't really need a reason as this was his son after all but they were just curious. "Just a feeling" Lord Death stated with a shrug. "Alright we will sir." They both replied. "Thank you."

"What's the book today Maka?" Said girl looked up to see Kidd sit down next to her. "Warrior heir." She answered simply. She noticed the other where starting a game and rose a brow. "Aren't you going to play?" She asked. "Not feeling like it today." He shrugged. That's when she notices a slight pained look on his face "Are you alright?" She questioned concerned. "Yea I-Gnt!" He grinned his teeth falling forward off the bench, doubling over. "Kidd!" Maka yelped in surprised quickly going to his side. The other's heard her cry and quickly stopped their game. Kidd's breathe started coming out in short quick rasped of pain. Shakily he pulled the all white key from before from under his shirt and the chain strangely undid itself so he could look at it. In the glowing blue stone black wisps almost fully dulling the blue. Kidd cursed as another bounty of pain hit his being and he fell to his side, eye's twisting shut. "Kidd what wrong!? Ta-"

"He can't at the moment Well Not really Spirit-"

"Got it "

Spirit said this as he and stein entered the court stein kneeling by Kidd's side. "Kidd do you have a counter" Stein asked hoping he could answer. Kidd shook his head " S-sorry..F-forgot" He said weakly before letting out a cry his back jerking. "Liz, Patti Help me hold him down." Stein instructed. The sister's shook off there shock to focus on the task at hand. "Lord Death Kidd is having an episode and doesn't have a counter" Spirit summed up quickly. Lord death took on a panic look for a second. "Alright I actually have one with me" Lord Death replied. The others were confused till this 'Counter' appears out from the mirror for spirit to catch. It was a small A small metal sphere that attached to it was a twisted line of dull metal. Inside black and gold wisps swirled. "here Kidd" Stein said handing him said counter. Kidd bit hit lip touching the twisted end to the gem in his necklace, the black going from the gem to the orb and Kidd crushed in his hand. Kidd let out a slow breathe letting his head fall to the ground light trying to stop his body from shaking. "What was that?" Liz asks as stein help Kidd sit up. He sighed saying the answer she figured her would "Shinigami Stuff". She bit back a growl knowing she could ask any further.


End file.
